


Водная битва

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Бикслоу просит Лисанну присоединиться к водной битве.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss





	Водная битва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Water Cavalry Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343209) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



— Эй, Лис! — Бикслоу окликнул её, пробираясь через весь бассейн. — Мне нужен напарник для водной битвы.

Лисанна окинула его скептическим взглядом.

— Хм… Сомневаюсь, что смогу удержать тебя на плечах, — нерешительно пробормотала она.

— С чего такие мысли? — усмехнулся Бикслоу. — Ты будешь на моих плечах. Против Эвер, так что не переживай. Она не будет с тобой слишком жёсткой, ведь ты сестра Эльфмана.

— Так-так, — Лисанна хихикнула, — а кто напарник самой Эвергрин?

— Эльфман. Фрид отказался, а Лаксус испускает молнии, когда нервничает, поэтому в бассейне ему лучше не находиться.

— Ладно, — Лисанна кивнула, — это должно быть весело. А какой приз получим, если выиграем?

— Отлично! Приз? Э-э… — Бисклоу на мгновение задумался над её вопросом, — похвастаться перед всеми?

Прозвучало убедительно.

— Я в деле.


End file.
